Classes
Medic As the name of this class already tells, you are the healer of the group. You can see all medkits on the map, try to collect them until you have 7 in total of them (that's the maximum of medkits you can carry on yourself). Everyone else uses a medkit instantly when picking one up. A gunner is usually a partner to get them with you. Gunner This class is usually the "escort"-class. You got different kinds of ammunition possibilities for all kinds of enemies. You either use them on yourself or on your allies. Use the right ammunition for the right enemy and they will be killed faster than you believe it. You either team up with a medic, a heavy, a demolitionist or you roam around the map by yourself. Heavy This big boy is made to kill hordes of enemies. When he starts firing, you better get out of his way, unless you want to lose alot of your health. He has an ability that reduces any damage to a minimum, as long as he is getting attacked from the front. Your job is to roam around the map and kill pretty much everything in your sight. A gunner is a good partner to team up with, his special ammunition makes you even more dangerous for all kinds of enemies. Demolitionist This explosive beauty is roaming the map either by himself or with a gunner as roaming partner. Your job is to find and kill all kinds of nests you will see on the minimap. The most effective way is using your nuke. It takes some time to put it down, so make sure you either kill everything first or have someone protecting you. As long as there is no nest up, you either camp near main computer or you simply start roaming around the map. Engineer As engineer you're defending a important position, as example the "Reaction core"; Also known as "Generator". If you got everything under control, you simply stay there to protect your position and the back of your turrets. That's right, they don't turn 360° so you better kill everything that they can't attack. When the dropship is coming in or your team is ready to repair (and use) the Battlecruiser, you have to abandon/deconstruct your fortified position and start running. Agent You walk around by yourself, you don't have anyone following you or you following someone else. Your main task is to collect supplies for your whole team. There is a list of names and their supplies to your left. Every time you click on his supplies, you take 10 of your supplies and give it to him, no matter how far away they are. Try to stay alive and don't roam around the whole map, as you might find something that will kill you. And a dead agent means barely any supply-income for your team, which leads often to death of your whole team and with that total failure of the game. Scout The scout is special in his own way. He is the fastest class and a supporter for the whole team. His 2 jobs is to lay down mines that gives everyone on the minimap a small moving radar. This radar will detect all kinds of enemies and can "warn" someone, when they are entering the area. His other task is repairing containment field and the comm tower. Since one of his abilities is a grappling hook, he can jump up and down cliffs and use some hidden shortcuts around the station. Since he is moving with so much speed around the station, no other class should team up with him.